


Kitten In The Hall

by ordinarylittleme



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, I'm Weird, Kitten, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 22:43:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10751304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ordinarylittleme/pseuds/ordinarylittleme
Summary: Draco receives a kitten in the Hall, and also finds out who had the nerve to have it sent to him.





	Kitten In The Hall

A soft meow was heard in the Great Hall as Draco Malfoy opened a plain white box which had his name written on it in practically illegible script. “Fucking hell,” he murmured, as a kitten’s head popped out. It was quite adorably aristocratic, sniffing at Crabbe and curling up in Draco’s hands. The blond laughed, knowing that he’d treasure this cute little pet. He ran his fingers through its fur, making it purr contentedly as its eyes fluttered shut. “Who sent it to me, though?” Nobody answered him. But across the table, Harry Potter winked. Draco almost dropped the cat.


End file.
